Current belt conveyors are typically bulky, fixed assemblies that are customized for particular end applications. Modification of such conveyors or replacement of conveyor components typically requires substantial or complete dismantling of the conveyor assembly. For example, installation and removing of motorized drive components requires “breaking” the conveyor belt, and a change in the overall movement pathway of the conveyor can only be accomplished by dismantling the entire conveyor assembly. Thus, any installation or maintenance activity can result in significant operational downtime. Additionally, drive components (e.g., motors, reducers, and belts) of current belt conveyor systems are separately and permanently installed and can only be adjusted or replaced by a maintenance worker positioned within the support structure of the conveyor. To accomplish the adjustments and replacements, maintenance workers typically must position themselves inside the support structure with potentially rotating equipment in order to gain sufficient access to the portions of the system that require attention. Such conditions can lead to injuries to the maintenance workers.
Thus, there is a need for conveyor systems and methods that address one or more of the deficiencies of existing conveyor systems. For example, there is a need for conveyor systems that can provide flexible conveyor configurations and/or simplify (and improve the safety of) the installation and removal of drive components.